


Four AM

by rougesse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougesse/pseuds/rougesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4 AM, and Emma can't sleep. The ring on Regina's finger catches the light and draws Emma's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four AM

You can’t sleep. You feel her hand on your stomach, and you look down. Her hand is beautiful, just like every other part of her body. You look down and see her smooth, flawless skin, long, slender fingers, short, manicured fingernails. The diamond on her hand catches the moonlight shining in through the window. Set in white gold, residing on her ring finger, signifying that she’s engaged, that she’s taken. It’s a beautiful diamond, simple, not ostentatious, just the right size on a thin band, it looks perfect on her hand.

It had taken you two months to pick out the ring. Two months of searching, online and every jewelry store you’d passed, until you had found the perfect one. And when you’d shown it to her, there had been tears in her eyes, falling down her cheeks, and the most stunning smile you had ever seen on her face. And you, you’d been so nervous, so nervous you were shaking, trembling. And she’d grabbed you and pulled you up off of your knee, and put those soft hands on your face and said “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” And she’d kissed you and kissed you, smiling and laughing, and with tears still rolling down her face, “Of course I’ll marry you”

She’d been all too eager to plan the ceremony, she picked the location and time of year: “autumn,” she’d said, “when the wind blows cool, and the leaves are changing, and falling like stars” And you’d been all too happy to oblige. If she’d said that she wanted the moon as a guest at your wedding, you would’ve roped it for her.  
You’ve been engaged for five months, and the wedding is next month, and you still can’t believe it. Sometimes you just look at her and wonder how you got so lucky. You wonder what you did to deserve her, because she loves you, she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, she’d said yes to you.

You never thought you would be this would happen to you, you never thought you could be this happy. You had almost resigned yourself to being alone, and then she’d walked into your life (or ran, out of the house and down the steps to welcome Henry home). You realize now that you’d known then. You’d known as soon as you saw her, that you wouldn’t be the same after her. You pick her hand up off your stomach and kiss the back of it, kiss her fingers, kiss the ring and thank whoever is listening for giving you this happiness, this fulfillment, this heart bursting with love. She barely rouses from sleep, “Mm,” she hums sleepily and kisses your shoulder, “go back to sleep, Emma, it’s still dark outside” and she wraps her arm you and squeezes, pulling herself closer toward you. She falls back asleep, and you follow shortly thereafter.


End file.
